Devotion
by Luvv-Story
Summary: 5 years after Edward leaves her, Bella has become one of the most well known and elite Wedding planner in New York. What happens when Edward Cullen and his fiancee become her latest client? Vampire/Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! So this is a brand new story of mine! Please review :D The sooner you review the sooner I will update! Please everyone who reads this give me some feedback! It really does help!**

BPOV

Every single day when I wake up I wonder why and what. What I did to make Edward leave me five years ago and never come back and why. Why can't I stop engrossing him in my every thought? Why he can't seem to let me live my life even though he's not part of it anymore. Why does it feel like he still has my heart and that is preventing me from ever entrusting it with anyone else ever again. And most importantly, why do I still love him?

Ever since Edward left five years ago, I've spent every single moment of my life creating the life that I live now. The life that doesn't include him. The life that does not, and will never feel complete again. I have worked so hard to get to where I am today. I Isabella Brandon am a 23 year old success. I work for the top wedding planning agency "Devotion" based in New York city. I am married to a Wall Street Broker, Kurt Brandon. Yes, I am married. I am happy. I am in lov-..I am happy. I mean, Kurt is a sweet handsome guy. Sure he is really busy most of the time, but he is nice. Yes, that is all that matters. I mean, does it really matter that on our wedding day I closed my eyes and pretended I was marrying Edward. No, because the point is I married him, and I am happy. I repeat I am happy-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my secretary Jessica.

"Pardon me Mrs. Brandon. You have a call on line 3. It is the Weathertons again. The Bride is really freaking out about the cake. She said she wanted peonies, but instead there are roses."

Great, this lady is the bridezilla of all bridezilla. The only reason I was taking her as my client was because I would get a huge commission.

"Thank you Jessica. I will take her. Also, could you Phone Giselle and see how the centre pieces are coming along for the Hunter wedding. Thank you." I said, and then I looked at her and raised my eyebrows when she didn't instantly leave. This made her scurry and leave. I manually grabbed the phone off of my expensive white desk. My whole office was huge. Well, considering I was one of the highest grossing agents in the whole company I had a top floor office. It was huge, bright and decorated with beautiful pastel colours. I had a pretty basic set up, a large solid wood desk with two custom chairs. Simple but elegant.

I lifted the phone receiver to my ear and pressed line 3. Instantly I heard Michelle Weatherton screech in panic on the other end of the line. My system was that I would let the bride freak out, maybe shed the odd tear. Then once they finished their rant I would tell them my plan to save everything, even though I knew how to fix it at the very beginning. You need to let these brides vent, they are very emotional.

Then just on cue, I heard Michelle snuffle and say "Isabella, fix it!"

As I calmly spoke about the easy solution to the problem. My mind began to wander. I was reminded as I heard Michelle say my name. Isabella. I was never called Bella after _he_ left. The name burnt a whole in my heart every time I heard it. The name did not sound the same unless it was coming off of Edwards tongue. So, I switched to Isabella. Ever since then, I've realized that I've become a cold heartless bitch. I mean, my husband was a Wall Street Broker for heaven's sake. I've never been in love since Edward. Well I'm married to Kurt. That's different.

As I finished comforting Michelle I could hear her praise on the other end of the line. It made me happy to be able to help these brides have as little stress as possible when getting married. As I said goodbye a thought donned on me.

It's kind of ironic. I help people create a ceremony to represent their love for each other for the rest of their life. Meanwhile, my love life is hopeless. I'm married to some Wall Street Broker, still hopelessly in love with…him.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I'm pathetic. He's gone forever. He might as well be dead to me. He is never coming back. I've waited five years of my life.

As I wipe the tear from my cheek I vow to myself.

_This will be the last tear I shed for Edward Cullen._

I am a successful woman, married to a handsome Wall Street Broker. I have a huge penthouse with all the clothing I could possibly imagine. I am a success and I love my life. I don't need Edward to make me complete. My life is already perfect. I do not need him anymore. He is nothing but a beautiful memory. That's all he'll ever be.

Just then Jessica knocked on my door. Me, having my positive new attitude said "Come in" very cheerfully.

Jessica smiled, obviously surprised by my sudden change in attitude.

"Well Mrs. Brandon, I just wanted to let you know that you're 3 o'clock appointment is here for a consultation meeting."

"Wonderful!" I said feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. God I love my job. "Send them in!"

"Ok! Will do!" Said Jessica, just as she was about to turn and close the door I remembered I should have some basic information about my clients.

"Oh and Jessica! What is the name of the couple?" I asked, thrilled to meet my new job.

"Oh yes. How silly of me to forget." She said, fake slapping her forehead like what she forgot was totally obvious.

"Yes, they're Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen." She said smiling.

My smile dropped. I froze. My heart broke again.

_Fuck._

**A/N …CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry I will update soon! …If I get some reviews!**


	2. Love is a battlefield!

(A/N hey…so sadly…I only got 3 reviews and not so many hits on my last chapter  it kinda sucks cause I love this story with a passion!! So..i'm going to ask for atleast 10 reviews before I update!! Thanks so much for those of you that reviewed….*cough cough* one was my friend MELA *cough cough* haha ENJOY!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…I just make their characters into wedding planners and fiancés…both that have some emotional problems!! :P

BPOV

I started shaking. My palms sweat. I could not feel my heart beat. I was sure it was because my heart had broken for the final time and I was left there to die. I sat down, a look of fear plastered on my face.

Clearly Jessica had noticed as she was standing by my door, looking worried by my sudden change of mood.

"Mrs. Brandon are you ok?" She asked truly concerned.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat before I spoke. "Just, distract them for a few moments. I need a moment to regain my composure."

"What shall I do-"

"Just show them some flower options, or give them a pamphlet on something god damnit!" I practically screamed.

Jessica left instantly, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

..No

This cannot be happening.

Everything I worked for, mentally. Gone. My years of trying to forget about him, and he shows up in my life. How could this vampire I fell in love with so terribly just show up. Doesn't he know it's me? My mind was racing. It was furious with him. My heart thought otherwise. I could feel it racing in excitement, it was beating so fast I could now feel it beating out of my chest. I could feel each beat slam against my chest. I could not handle this intense new emotion. I fell to my knees and started breathing heavier than usual. What is happening to me?

My heart was feeling emotion that I had locked away for so many years. I neglected this feeling for 5 years. At first I didn't recognize this feeling. Then I realized what it was. Love.

I felt tears begin to well in the corners of my eyes. The feeling, it was, well, wonderful. There was no other way to describe it. How could I just have let this feeling disappear? Neglect it. Forget about it. It was a beautiful feeling.

My mind was suddenly full of the vivid memories that had built up this feeling. The moments I was happiest. When I was in love. I had a huge smile plastered on my , once my memory retrieved an image of his face I froze. I held my breath as I took in his face. His sharp features, bronze hair, heartbreaking smile, his pale cool skin, and his beautiful green eyes. It had been 5 years since I had allowed myself to see this image, not including my wedding day.

I cried tearless sobs.

Then, my brain once again took control. I stood up and regained my composure. I cannot let the single memory of him do this to me. I am a strong successful women. He left me 5 years ago, and he has clearly moved on. He is now marrying a girl named Tanya. I will move on. Infact, I think it would do him well to know I am doing well, that seeing his face does not affect me. That would only give him the satisfaction he is likely seeking. I shall help Edward and his fiancée plan the most lovely wedding I can possibly imagine. That'll show him. He will see how well I am doing with my life.

I reached into my desk and pulled out an old photo frame and blew the dust off the glass. As I placed the photo of my husband Kurt on my desk, I decided I should take down the photo of our meadow. I mean, just a meadow. Some random meadow that has no sentimental value to me.

Smiling slightly I felt a bit of closure. I am a successful women who has complete control over her life and her emotions.

Feeling up to it I picked up the phone and called Jessica at my front desk.

"Jessica, I'm all ready. Please send the happy couple in and apoliogize on my behalf for the delay. I was busy with some..um…paperwork."

"Sure thing Mrs. Brandon." Said Jessica in her professional secretary voice.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a compact mirror. I took in my appearance. Not too bad for post mental breakdown. I just dabbed a bit of powder foundation on my face and reapplied a bit of lipstick.

Just as I finished I heard a knock at my door.

This is it.

"Come in." I said in the most "I'm a happy wedding planner looking forward to planning your future together even though I am madly in love with your soon to be husband" voice. Can't say I used this tone before.

The door opened into my majestic office. Revealing a beautiful strawberry blonde women who wore a huge smile. I was slightly surprised to see just the bride. Just as I was wondering where Edward was, I heard the approach of footsteps. Not just any footsteps. His footsteps. Then he spoke.

"Tanya darling, wait up."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

EPOV

I sat in the nicely designed waiting room of our wedding planner, holding Tanya's hand. Yes, Tanya my fiancée. She was so excited to be planning our wedding with the top wedding planner in all of New York. Tanya was obsessed with being a top socialite. Everything that we do has to be "good for her reputation". I wanted to do a small family wedding, but she wants the works. So, the works she'll get.

5 years, 3 months, 6 hours and 43 seconds.

I immediately shut the number out of my head, but it was still calculating as I attempted to stop it.

5 years 3 months 6 hours and 44 seconds since I left the love of my life Bella Swan. The image of the tears falling down her face as she collapsed on the ground as I declared that I would not be spending the rest of my life with her.

I loved her. I loved her with every single cold monsterous cell in my body. But these cold monsterous cells that ached for her every moment I lived were the reason why I couldn't be with her. I was a vampire, and she was human. That is the only reason I left her. I am a monster.

5 years 3 months 6 hours and 55 seconds . My every sense clinged to the number that was slowly ticking away in the back of my head. My body was on autopilot. I did not want to live. I only wanted to be with my one and only true love. Bella Swan. The name sent shivers down my ice cold spine.

I loved her. I want her.

_No Edward. Shut up. You are a monster. You belong with your own kind, where you will not harm is what I will do._

My train of thought was broken by the sugar coated voice of the secretary Jessica who had just gotten off the phone.

"She's ready for you. Sorry for the wait. She's dealing with some..paperwork at the moment. "

As I read the secretaries mind all I got was a jumble of thoughts of confusion.

_Strange. _I thought to myself.

Tanya bolted out of her seat. Using all her might not to run full vampire speed to the door. Even though she went as slow as she possibly could, she still beat me to the door.

As I slowly walked to the door that she had now entered I had to ask myself "WWTFD?"

What would Tanya's Fiancee do?

I had to ask myself this a lot to make sure I didn't neglect her too much even though my heart and soul were in the back of my head watching the number slowly ticking.

"Tanya darling, wait up." I said, practically monotone. I had to try to express as much excitement as possible to make her happy.

As I reached the door, my mind went to take in the image of the wedding planner before I made proper introductions. I only noticed that her hair was brown before it hit me. The smell.

I had only smelt something this rich and tempting in my whole life. Her.

Suddenly my heart and soul became alert and filled with an emotion that I had been deprived of for so long. My ears were tingling, the only physical change I felt. The rest of the reaction I was feeling was emotional.

I had millions of memories come back to me in a flash.

I saw her pale heart shaped face and the sudden rush of blood that would flush to her cheeks. I missed her.

I wanted her so badly.

My heart filled with so much joy it felt as though it would burst at the seams. I've missed her for so long. I could not stay away from her for a second longer.

I needed her. I craved her.

The sweet smell of her blood filled my nose and triggered every vampirie cell inside me to attack her. My mind regained it's control that it had 5 years ago. It wasn't as hard to tame the craving as I thought it would be.

Then I realized something. I did not want her blood. I wanted

_Her._

At that instant, I made up my mind. I could not live another second without Bella in my life. I loved her.

I smiled, letting my pure joy be expressed. I was going to make this up to her. I went to speak to my darling Bella when my eyes caught the sight of something.

It sparkled and caught my attention.

I looked at her left hand. I stared at the glistening ring that was placed on my Bella's dainty pale finger. Then, when I registered what it was I froze.

Bella is married?!

MY Bella is married?!

I had a sudden burst of anger through my body, but the anger was not directed towards Bella. It was for me. How could I have let her go and expect to pick up where we left off. Of course someone married her. She was the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, and loving person I knew.

I was being selfish. Of course I couldn't ask this of Bella. To leave her life and come with me. She is probably madly in love with some guy that is far more deserving than me. He would probably never leave her. Leave her heart broken on the ground of a forest floor.

He would not do what I did.

I am a monster. She deserves to live her life without me.

_I want her._ The voice in the back of my head screamed.

I shut it out.

I had to let her go. That's what I promised her 5 years ago. And, I am a man of my word.

My heart broke. She's gone.

I had to keep it that way. She's probably happy, loved and fulfilled right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

My heart rose. I felt so happy, in love and…fulfilled.

This is what I wanted, him.

I was about to run up to him and give him a passionate kiss. One that I had dreamed about every single night for five years. Then I remembered.

He doesn't want me.

He wants_ her._

My sudden happy mood returned to it's previous state of gloom.

I was in love with this vampire. I want him to be happy.

Then, a thought hit me on how to make him happy.

If he saw I was happy, that he did the right thing leaving me, he would be happy too.

I smiled.

Atleast if I helped show him I was happy, then he will be happy. That's the least I can do. I don't want him to feel pity on the pathetic girl from Forks Washington that he dumped.

I Isabella Swan would do the right thing. I will lie to him, making him think I am happy when really I would rather pour bleach down my throat than help him marry the girl he loves. Instead of me.

Ya, that'll have to do.

(A/N HEHEHE..dont' worry…next chapter there will be some ACTUAL Bella Edward interaction. And speaking of my next chapter….Give me atleast 10 REVIEWS before I update!! The more you review…the more I update! :D )


	3. The Lost Dark Angel

**(A/N First of all I just want to apologize for taking so long. I had a lot of things to take care of. If you're reading this and still remember the plot line (as it has been so long) then thank you! I PROMISE you I won't leave you guys without a story for so long. So this time, I don't need to reach a certain amount of reviews. I will just write A LOT. I feel so guilty for neglecting this story for so long. But, as I blow the dust off my keyboard, I am ready to keep on writing! Enjoy! )**

BPOV

The man I loved and his fiancée stood in the door way of my office. I stood there for a moment, and then I realized I should say something.

"Uh you must be Ms. Denali and -." I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

Then, a smooth voice came to the rescue. Saving me from yet another daily awkward moment.

"Mr. Cullen." Said my long lost dark angel. At that moment I wondered if he recognized me.

"Hello Bella." He said, locking his eyes with mine. Confirming any doubts I had in my soul that he had forgotten.

As I gazed longingly into his eyes, wishing that at this moment he could read my mind. Look past that glitch I had in my brain that prevented him from reading my thoughts. I wish he could hear me. He would hear the internal scream that was going on in my head. The screams were bumping and bursting against my skull! Declaring all the emotions I felt at that moment. These emotions told me so many things. They wanted me to do so many things. Kiss him, hit him, or just let myself collapse into his cool chest and cry. I wanted to do all these things at once. But more than anything. I wanted him to do the same.

As I forgot what planet I was on, Tanya let out a cough. And spoke.

"Do you guys know each other?"

Edward spoke, not removing his gaze from my eyes for a second. I could feel an electric charge buzz through my body to his. Connecting us in a long lost bond.

"Yes Tanya…love. We used to be friends in highschool." I noticed that he slowed at the word darling and friends. I was hoping that as badly as I desired it, he wanted to call me his love.

I decided that I should begin the show that I would have to put on for the next 2 months as I planned the wedding of Tanya's dreams to the man of my dreams.

"Oh yes Tanya, sorry to be so rude. I was just, well, shocked to see my good ole…buddy Edward Cullen. How long has it been Edward. What like 5 years?"

_Actually 5 years 3 months 6 hours and 35 minutes. _I thought to myself.

"Yes, something like that." Said Edward with my favourite half smile.

"Well, now that you two have caught up. Let's talk about something more important! My wedding!" Tanya excitedly clapped her hands together.

_Cow._

Oh ya, that's why we were here. I had forgotten, as I had once again been caught in the trance of Edwards golden eyes. (A/N sorry the last chapter I said they were green. Thanks for catching that)

As I broke the gaze once again, I put back on the act of an A-list wedding planner. Let's do this. Plan the wedding for Tanya and Edward. I couldn't even trick myself to believe my fake enthusiasm.

"Oh Tanya, there is one thing you should know. Bella is the only human that knows our secret." Edward said.

"Oh my gosh! That's perfect!" Said Tanya in a squeal.

Then suddenly I remembered they were vampires. This would create many obstacles for the wedding. There couldn't be any sunshine for one. It's a good thing I was planning this wedding, because I could aid in creating a wedding that wouldn't put their secret in danger.

"Alright Tanya and Edward, what is your vision for this wedding?" I asked the couple as I returned to my seat behind my desk. I, Isabella Marie….Swan will plan Edward Cullens wedding. I will do it because I love him. For no other reason.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

As I pulled my new Mercedes convertible into my parking space of mine and my husband's apartment, I kept reviewing the day's events in my head. I had just met Edward Cullen. It still seemed surreal, but I was just going to go with it.

My heels clacked on the cement floor of the parking garage as I headed towards the elevator that would take me up to the apartment. Though the parking garage was dungy, I preferred it over taking my car up to the front and getting the valet to park it. It seemed so unnecessary.

As the called elevator opened nobody else was in it. So as the elevator slowly escalated up to the 30th floor of the apartment building I decided to take advantage of the sound proof box I was confined in.

So I did something I haven't done for a while.

I screamed.

I screamed angrily for the hatred I felt for Edward Cullen for leaving me for five years, then showing up with his fiancée at my office.

I screamed at the stupidity I felt for marrying Kurt.

I screamed at how much I hated the stupid apartment building and how it was so overly fancy, when really, I would rather live in an old fixer upper that I would be allowed to roam around freely in my sweatpants.

But more than anything, I screamed in excitement. Excitement for the fact that I could once again see Edward Cullen's chiselled face. Feel his cool skin. Smell his scent. I was excited that for the first time in 5 years, I was in love again.

As the elevator doors opened on my floor, I felt a whole lot better. I could actually think straight. I walked down the marble floor to the big large door at the end of the hallway that I called home. There were so many things I disliked about this place. The large hallway that echo at every click of my heel, the overpowering door that was so unwelcoming, and most of all, I hated the life I lived beyond that door.

I opened the door, wondering if Kurt would be home yet. Luckily for me, as I opened the door the only sound I heard was our housekeeper Sonya grabbing her things to head home. I closed the door and set down my things as Sonya came up to me.

"Excuse me Sonya; did my husband Kurt call to say what time he'd be home at?" I asked, hoping she'd say never.

"Yes mam, all he said was 'late'". Sonya replied in her thick German accent.

"Thank you, you may be dismissed, go home early, say hi to your husband from me!"

"Will do mam'"

And with that, I was left alone.

Full of excitement I ran on the hardwood floor in my heels to the master bedroom. Letting myself slide into the walls when I turned the corners. Upon reaching the bedroom I looked around my shoulder just to make sure I wasn't being followed. Then I went into my walk-in closet to the far left corner. There I bent down and moved my pile of shoe boxes I left as a decoy to reveal a small old toy box I had from my room back home in Forks. I opened it to reveal my only supply of comfy clothing. Happily, I picked out my baggiest old sweatpants and sweater, then, out of my normal routine, I dug deeper. I knew what I was looking for, and once I found it I froze. I pulled out a large deep blue sweater. Just the colour was a reminder of him. So, for the first time in 5 years, I slid on that old blue sweater.

I was in my clothing I would wear only while Kurt wasn't home, as he deeply disapproved. I was happy. So to complete my usual "While Kurt's away" routine, I ran into the kitchen. The counters glimmered in expensive over the top granite. I slid on my socks over to the freezer, and behind the cabbage rolls, way in the back, is my only tub of Ben&Jerry's ice cream. I ripped open the lid and took a spoonful, and for a moment, I was full of complete bliss.

Then my phone in my pocket began to vibrate.

I looked at the unknown number on the display, but answered it anyways.

"Hello Isabella Swan..I mean Brandon"

I cringed at the mistake hoping it wasn't a friend of Kurt, or worse Kurt himself.

When I heard his voice I almost dropped my cell phone.

"Hello Bella." He said and gave a slight chortle before adding the last part "Swan."

"Um no Edward, it's Brandon, but I just forgot. I mean no I didn't forget, I…uh…well..it was a common mistake.."

He cut me off before I could further embarrass myself. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's a common mistake."

I could just vision him talking on the other end of the line smiling at my awkwardness.

"So Edward, why did you call? Well, not that I'm not ecstatic to hear from you." I asked.

"It's funny Bella, I was wondering the same thing. I guess, I just wanted to hear your voice."

My heart melted, and I felt hope.

Then he continued "But, um, of course we have some catching up to do, as, uh friends of course. Because we are friends. Or at least I hope we can be friends."

And just like that the hope disappeared.

I hoped he didn't hear the disappointment in my voice. "Ya sure."

"So, maybe would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something tomorrow?" He asked

"I thought you don't drink or eat." I said smiling.

"Oh ya, that whole vampire thing. I forgot. Would you like to just go for a stroll or something?"

"Ya, of course. Tomorrow is Saturday, so just, text me when you want to meet."

"Sounds. Perfect."

Then just as fast as that perfect moment arrived, it disappeared. I heard the front door being opened with a key.

_Kurt._

I had to change before he saw me. I just had to.

"Edward I have to go, I just have to …text me."

Then I hung up. I never moved so fast in my life, I threw the icecream in the freezer, ran down the hall, occasionally slipping in my socks. Then I threw my clothing off and into my box behind the other boxes. Then Kurt came into the room.

There I was, standing in my underwear. Crap.

"Well hello to you too Isabella." Said Kurt as he appraised me standing in my underwear.

"I'm sorry, I was just changing into something more comfortable." I quickly changed into some pyjamas trying to avoid giving Kurt any ideas. Though they were comfortable, they weren't as comfy as my sweats would've been. But Kurt absolutely throws a fit when I wear anything slobby. Apparently I have to portray a certain image as he is a Wall Street Broker. I guess I shame him. That makes me sad.

Though I do not love him, I still care for him. So as I climb into the bed to join Kurt, I try to erase any thoughts I had about rekindling any old flame with Edward.

That was until he texted me a 5 in the morning with a text saying "I'm by your car in the parking garage. Meet me."

It was like my heart began to flitter again and come back to life.

I knew the only thing I wanted was Edward.

**Thanks for reading, review with thoughts and comments please. I love feedback! Don't worry, I wont' leave you guys hanging so long again. Thanks for sticking with me! **


	4. Vampires are selfish creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, I just like to mess around with the characters!**

**(A/N…..FINALLY!!)**

BPOV

My blurry eyes adjusted to the drastic change in lighting as I opened my cell phone to reveal an unread text message from Edward.

As I opened it, the message read "I'm by your car in the parking garage. Meet me there."

My groggy eyes checked the time, it read 4 a.m.

_Why is Edward texting me this early, he knows us humans need sleep._

Though I was slightly frustrated for being disturbed from my sleep, it didn't last long as I then realized it was Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen, man I've been so deprived of for the past 5 years.

So then, to the best of my sleuthing abilities, I quietly slipped out of my bed and tip toed to the closet. I decided against turning on the bright closet light in fear of waking Kurt from his sleep. So instead I went for the handy light of my cell phone. Dim, but it did the job.

For the first time since I've been married to Kurt, I had a certain dilemma. I had nothing to wear. I didn't feel like the same person I was yesterday. Though I have rows and rows of designer clothing made of rich expensive fabrics, they weren't me. This life wasn't me.

The posh unpractical clothing in my closet was a symbol of what my life had become. Hostile and materialistic. It wasn't me. I was the kind of girl who used to drive an old read Chevy. I used to be the kind of girl that wouldn't have been so easily manipulated into becoming something she isn't. Like a stuck up Prada wearing wedding planner.

I was Bella Swan. Wait, scratch that. I am Bella Swan. I don't want to be some Isabella Brandon who lets her husband tell her what's what.

With my sudden revolution of my mind, I grabbed a pair of brand new jean capris with tags intact and snuck into the bathroom. I grabbed my razor and began shredding the crisp denim fabric of my capris. The razor cut through easily, leaving a path of frayed destruction behind. It felt so liberating.

Once I finished with the capris, I put them on. They felt old, and that felt like home. With a blissful smile plastered on my face, I realized I needed something else. I silently ran into Kurt's closet, once again using the aid of my cell phone for light. I didn't need to look far, as I knew that Kurt had a whole wall full of dress shirts. I grabbed a white dress shirt with light blue pin stripping and pulled it over my white pyjama tank top, leaving three buttons undone at the top. (A/N outfit on profile)

After I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my hair up in a pony tail, I snuck out of the bedroom. Once I could no longer hear the silent hub of Kurt's snoring, I ran through the living room and kitchen to the door. Silently closing the door behind me. Once I knew I was out, I could barely contain my excitement. I began skipping down the hallway, feeling free. Then a silhouette appeared in front of me in the darkness.

Just as I began to scream, then a cool hand covered my mouth.

"Bella, you're going to wake the neighbours."

I fell limp with relief against his cool body. He caught me, but didn't let go. I didn't object. We stayed that way for about 5 minutes. I could feel his chest rise as my head was cradled underneath his strong defined chin. It felt nice. That moment I felt like we were back in High School. Back before our lives changed so drastically. Back before I lost _him._

The moment was disturbed when Edward spoke.

"Nice skipping."

I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson against his chest. I hoped he wouldn't see me. Then as he took in a sharp breath, I realized my secret was revealed. He smelt it.

Edwards's body tensed and I could sense his discomfort. But before I could pull away, he grabbed my hand and was pulling me in the direction of the parking lot. My mind was wondering where he was taking me, and to do what?

My curiosity got the best of me as I asked.

"Where are we going Edward? You know I'm not a very patient person. `

He smiled again, and I couldn`t help but feel relieved that his frigid mood had past.

"To be honest Bella, I don't quite know." He replied.

I smiled, letting my true inner feelings shine through.

"So Edward, I have one question." I asked playfully as we entered the luxurious looking elevator that would take us down to the parking garage.

"Proceed." He said playfully.

"Well, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you. Even though it's 4 in the morning. But, why are you here?"

"Uh well, Tanya has actually gone hunting." He said, immediately looking away.

"Wait Edward, does Tanya have a problem with us hanging out? I mean, sure I'm your wedding planner and ex-girlfriend and all. But that really shouldn't matter, I mean, we're just friends…right?"

Edward seemed to be starring at the buttons light up as we descended past each floor in the elevator.

Then after a moment he just replied "Sure."

My heart stopped. Not even kidding, I couldn't feel it beat. I starred at Edward wide eyed in awe at what just happened.

_Edward Cullen just said "sure" to me asking if we were friends. Maybe he still has feelings?_

Then a sudden thought had to go and burst my bubble.

_What if he means sure as if we're not even friends. _

I listened to myself think and realized how I sound like an insecure teenager. I was not insecure, Edward was getting married and I had to accept that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ding, followed by the opening of the elevators. Just in view from the elevator I could see a shining silver Volvo.

Edward smiled at my recognition. "So, this is my ride. Hop in!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What?!" Edward gasped!

I, of course blushed.

"No way Bella, I can't believe you actually belonged to a sorority! That is priceless!" He yelled as he began laughing hysterically!

"Edward! I will not tell you about my past if you are just going to laugh at my life!" I tried to say over his hysterical laughter.

"No Bella! Please continue! I promise I won't laugh!" He said wiping tears from his eyes. This is what we'd been doing for the last 45 minutes. Just telling each other what we've been doing since high school. So far, there's been a lot of laughter coming from Edward at my…colourful past.

"Fine, I'll continue. So I was in a sorority because my crazy wild friends thought it would make the college experience that much more "special". So first we had to do initiation. Which, just to give you some of the tasks in a nutshell were pretty bad. The worst one that I did was running down one of the guys' hallways in the middle of the night squeaking rubber chickens in flippers. It was the most stupid random thing I had ever done."

By now Edward was laughing. I don't know if it was the fact that I was in a sorority still, or the rubber chicken. Either way I was happy to hear him laugh. Then he stopped laughing.

"Bella, just out of curiosity. Have you had any boyfriends other that Kurt?"

"Uh actually I've had about 5." I said, thinking that was an ok number.

"Oh."

I couldn't tell if that was a relieved "Oh" or a sad "Oh". Not that it mattered to me.

Edwards face suddenly went blank as he pulled over into a parking spot.

"Edward what's wrong-"but before I could finish my sentence any further, I saw what had disturbed him. The sun was rising.

"Edward you need to get out of the sun." I said to him. But he still didn't answer. "Edward, why aren't you answering me." I said slightly more aggressive this time.

"Shh Bella its ok. I'm just, confused." He said furrowing his brow.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He turned his face to me, revealing a new emotion plastered on his face, sadness.

"Bella, the logical side of me says I should take you home to spend the day with your husband. But the selfish side of me doesn't want to let you go."

I could tell he was really torn, luckily I wasn't.

"Lucky for me vampires are selfish creatures." I said to him, allowing a gay smile to plaster across my face.

Edward too smiled. "Follow me." He said as he exited his Volvo, only to appear at my side of the car to open the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we began strolling along the sidewalk.

"Bella, Bella, you should get to know the new me as I am doing to you. I mean, the old Bella wouldn't have joined a crazy sorority! Well Bella, the new Edward is becoming more spontaneous!" He said smiling!

As he said that a giggle escaped my lips.

He looked at me with a sarcastic offended look on his face.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, I was going to take you to that French café over there." He said, pointed to a French style building. "But now, I shall take you into that mysterious dark building. Take that for spontaneous!"

I laughed at Edwards little rant, but thrilled at this sexy new edge to him.

"Come on." Said Edward, pulling me into a building with the name "Allure" written on the front.

"Ready?" He asked as we came up to the dark mahogany door that was the entrance to the place, making no attempt to hide his smile. By now I was dying of curiosity to find out what was on the other side of the door. The darn mind reader probably already knew!

"Open it already!" I said. As you could see, patience was not my forte.

"Alright alright, hold on spider monkey." Then, Edward opened the door, revealing a huge club! It was dimly lit with a huge dance floor in the middle of the room and large couch beds on the sides to sit at. It looked amazing. Just when I thought I was in awe at the utter immensity of the club, I saw what the main attraction was next to the dance floor. There were people everywhere covered in a variety of different colours of glow in the dark paint. People were up on a stage banging on drums covered in glow in the dark paint that splattered on everyone! I had to give Edward props, this was spontaneous! The club looked like pure chaos! Especially at 4:45 in the morning!

I looked at Edward to see his expression of the place, when suddenly an eccentric lady with vibrant long red hair excitedly came up to us.

"Hola! You guys must be new here!! I mean, you're not covered in paint!" She said laughing wildly at her own joke.

"I'm Melanee the club owner, make yourself at home. As you can see we're open 24 hours. The middle of the room is for dancing and chaos, and well the couches are for resting and, whatever." She said, looking at me and giving me a wink. Instantly I blushed, making Edward laugh.

I was still in utter shock when Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor. I felt instant energy between mine and his ice cold hand, and I liked it.

"Edward, do not make me dance! You don't know what damage I can do!" I said practically shrieking at the realization of what I was going to have to do. We had just reached the edge of the dance floor, which was surprisingly full for 5 in the morning.

"Oh come on Bella, don't you want to see some of my newly developed moves?" He asked, just before he broke into a moon walk, adding a typical Michael Jackson squeal at the end.

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god Edward!"

"What, you think I can't bust a move?" Edward asked in a sarcastic tone. Letting a huge grin spread across his face as the lights from the dance floor flickered across his face.

"Edward what happened to you! You're not the same guy I knew five years ago." I said, taking a step forward in an attempt to close the space between us.

"Bella, you happened." He said as I felt his cool breath caressed my forehead.

_Edward is going to kill me if he keeps making my heart stop._

"Come on! I want to see what damage you can do!" He said, lightening the mood as he grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on Swan! Let's Dance!"

_Oh god. I really didn't want it to come to this._ I thought to myself.

"You asked for it." I said, giving him a slight warning. As I began to dance.

I started out moving my hips from side to side catching the rhythm of the music. I was getting ready to give Edward the show of his life; he would not expect this from clumsy old Bella. My next move was sure to get some attention. I swung my hips as I lowered them to the ground. Where I then arched my back, pushing my booty out as I lifted it up. To add a final touch in an attempt to wow Edward, I added a hair flip as I came out of my arch. Some may call it slutty, but hey, I learnt some stuff in college.

"So, what did you think?" I asked as I looked at Edwards face. His face was blank. Suddenly I became concerned. Oh god, maybe I looked like a total whore.

"Edward, it was kind of a joke. I'm not really –" I was saying as I was cut off.

"Bella." Edward said his face still in shock from the little "show".

"I think for the first time, you just dazzled me!"

I allowed a giggle to escape my lips. This was definitely going to be remembered for a long time!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

BPOV

Edward and I had been dancing for about an hour. I must say, he has moves too! God he's sexy. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. I saw the man of my dreams dancing to the music. He then caught me staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked sarcastically.

I went to reply, but before I could speak someone began to speak on the microphone. I stood on my tip toes trying to look over the crowd to see who was the source of the sound. I got a peek, and all I saw was flaming red hair. The club owner.

I looked at Edward, wondering if he knew what was going on. He leaned his head to my ear and whispered.

"Bella, let's get out of the main dance area. Let's take a break!" He said as he grabbed hold of my hand, for the third time this morning, and ushered me over to one of the couch beds. I sat down on the soft comfortable bed. Letting my body collapse against the pillows that were lined up against the back of the couch. Edward sat next to me.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as I eyed up a little cord at the far corner of the little couch bed.

"What does this do?" I said. But I was too curious to wait for an answer, instead I pulled the cord. In an instant a huge curtain enclosed the bed creating an isolated little area. The only problem, it was pitch black.

"Oops." I said apologetically to Edward.

"No problem, I got this." He replied as he pulled another little cord in his corner of the bed, turning on a little lamp in the corner.

"Whoa, this is a weird little place." I said, as I spotted another cord right ahead of me. "I'm kind of scared to pull that cord." I said as I pointed towards the cord ahead of me. I didn't want it to turn some sort of like porno music on; I don't want Edward to get the wrong idea about me.

"You should be." He said, a huge smile spreading across his face. "I just read the mind of someone in the next couch over who pulled it. You don't really want to."

Then another thought came to my mind changing the previous subject of cords. "Why did we leave the dance floor?" I said, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in my voice. I really did like dancing with Edward, he was, amazing.

"They were doing body shots." He said casually.

"Oh. Well what's so bad about body shots?" I said, recalling my years in college. Oh god, I really did a lot in college.

"Bella." He said looking me in the eyes with his piercing green eyes. "I'm a vampire."

"Oh." I said understanding how he can't eat any human food without having to throw it up later.

I was desperately searching through my brain for something to do that would lighten the mood. Sadly, the only option I could think of was something that I didn't know the consequence of. So, giving Edward an evil little smile, I pulled the only remaining cord left to be pulled.

As if in slow motion I heard Edward yell "Bella!!!" trying not to laugh at the consequences he knew would come of this action.

That didn't stop me, as my fingers came in contact with the rope cord; I gave it a huge pull. Nothing happened for a second.

"Well, that was a letdown." I said, slightly disappointed. I looked at Edward who had a look on his face like he was expecting something.

"Wait for it." He said, looking around the tent for any movement. Then, in an instant, the roof of the little tent area opened, revealing a huge mirror on the roof of the ceiling!

"Eww!!" I said, in between fits of my hysterical laughter! Edward was also laughing hysterically.

I had tears streaming down my face!

"Bella! What do those people out there think we're going to do in this tent!" he said, between gasps for air.

"I don't know Edward!" I said wiping a tear from my eye."All I know is that your ass would look hot in that mirror!" I said still laughing. Then when the realization of what I said entered my brain I clasped a hand over my mouth and blushed. Edward just laughed.

That moment I stared at him, and he stared back. Our eyes connected and it was as if I could see right into his soul. I read his eyes; they were only giving off one emotion. _Desire._

At that moment I decided I wanted Edward Cullen, and I would do whatever I had to in order to get him. As our eyes were connected I began to lean towards him, I stopped when my lips were an inch away from his. I could feel his cool breath create a tingling sensation on my lips and I knew one thing. I needed him. Right then, I closed the distance between our lips and our bodies. I led the way with my lips, running my tongue along his bottom lip granting for an entrance. I felt electricity pulse between our two bodies. It felt so right. I heard a small moan escape his lips, which made my heart beat 10x faster than usual. It was so exciting.

I couldn't get over one fact.

_I was kissing the man of my dreams, and planning his wedding at the same time._

**(A/N WOOTT!! Review please! I gave you guys what you wanted! There are way more twists and Edward/Bella moments to come. Please give me your feedback and ideas! I love hearing from you guys!! :DDD)**


End file.
